Things She Would Have Said
by atlasundone
Summary: Pre- Santana coming out storyline.  Santana tries to prove that she is straight, and Brittany loves her too much to let her do it alone.  Santana/Brittany/Puck threesome.


Always another party. This time, at Puck's house. This time, louder, bigger, drunker.

Not that drunk.

Santana was sidled up against Brittany. Drunk enough.

Another red letterman jacket approaching. Smirking. Thinking sex was a given. Thinking these skirts meant business. Less a person than a status symbol, to Santana anyway.

Brittany was tugging lightly on the hair at Santana's nape. Letterman Jacket was slurring an invitation; not to either of them in particular, but to whichever was going to take the bait. Santana's face read disgust, her growled response to Get Real.

But Jacket kept pressing, shouting to be heard over the noise of the stereo. He was standing closer now, urging, his beer sloshing over the side of his cup. Santana's arm shot out towards his chest, keeping him there. Keeping him away.

"Wow," he muttered, his eyes nearly slits from drunkenness. "Heard you two were dykes but I didn't really buy it until now," he smirked.

Santana paled, panicked, her body going rigid beneath Brittany's arm, shrugging it off.

"Where the fuck did you hear that?" she hissed, her chest expanding instinctively in a show of intimidation. Brittany's hand tightened at the back of her shirt.

"Are you kidding me? Everybody knows," he said, voice raising. Drawing attention.

"We're _not _gay." Her finger poking hard into his sternum. Her eyes shifting too fast for her to be doing anything other than looking for an excuse. "We're just… already taken for the night," she said, cocking a perfect eyebrow.

She yanked on the back of Puck's t-shirt, finding him within arm's reach pouring another beer. He stumbled backward into the conversation, his eyes questioning.

"Right, baby?" Santana said coyly, her arm winding around his neck.

"Huh?" Puck said, clearly intoxicated yet game. Always game.

"We were just telling Meathead that Britts and I were _busy_ tonight."

She didn't want to do this. She really didn't want to do this. But it was starting to show. People were starting to figure it out, they were starting to _talk. _And if she had to prove how _not _gay she was, she was going to at least do it with Puck. Someone she knew, maybe even trusted. Someone she'd been there before with.

Puck's teeth were showing, smiling. "That's news to me," he said. "Good news."

It wasn't the first threesome they'd had. Not sober. Never sober.

"Sorry bro. The Puckasaurus is gonna take it from here."

Santana shot Jacket a challenging glare, one that said See? I'm Straight. She grabbed Brittany's hand, trailing her behind them. Puck leading the way to his bedroom.

Brittany held on tightly, the noise of the party getting less and less intense the further they made it up the stairs to Puck's room. She tugged Santana to a stop in the upstairs hallway, telling Puck to go on ahead.

Their eyes met through the darkness. Blue eyes gleamed with something unsaid. She didn't want to do this. She really didn't want to do this. She wanted to beg Santana to just let her take her home. Tell her that this didn't have to happen.

But Santana looked petrified. Her eyes said I Need This.

Brittany wanted to say No. Wanted to say I Can't Stand To Watch Him Touch You. Wanted to say If This Is What You Want Then You Can Do It Without Me.

But Santana's eyes said Don't Leave Me. I _Can't _Do It Without You. They said, I'm Sorry.

Brittany tugged Santana inside the bedroom, closing the door behind them and locking it. Puck was shirtless, belt unbuckled, already sliding his jeans down around his ankles. Wasting no time, and Thank God, because the sooner this was over the better.

Brittany turned to Santana and started undressing her. She was rigid, paralyzed. Standing frozen in place as Brittany helped her along. From the corner of Brittany's eye she could see Puck stroking himself to the sight of her tugging Santana's skirt off.

When Santana still hadn't moved, had barely even blinked, Brittany began to undress herself.

"Kiss her," Puck commanded, not quite sure which girl he was talking to. Still getting himself hard but it wasn't taking much.

Brittany knew she was going to have to carry them through this. She placed her hands softly on Santana's cheeks, closing the distance between them. The hardwood floor felt cold beneath her feet. She wanted to go home and put on her old footsie pajamas and feel, for a second, like a kid again.

She kissed Santana softly, barely. Kissed her like their first kiss, their lips so shy they almost didn't touch at all. She felt Puck come around behind her, his stubble scratching her skin as he kissed her shoulder. Kissed her neck. Slid his tongue out to taste the skin there. His arms reached around her waist to land on Santana's. He was gripping her ass, Brittany was sure of it. She'd been here before.

She felt Puck's length pressing against her lower back. Felt it twitching and she just wanted to take Santana away from here. She kissed harder, wanting Santana to feel her. Wanting her to respond to her. Needing to get her wet before this happened so it wouldn't hurt like last time.

Brittany's hand snuck down Santana's stomach, her eyes open even as they kissed. She tried to ignore Puck's rough kisses on the back of neck, across her collarbone. Her tongue slipped out to lick softly across Santana's lips, sucking the top one softly into her mouth. She could barely, just barely, feel Santana's breathing change.

Her fingertips had been ghosting softly against the tan skin of her lower stomach. Going lower. Santana had her legs closed so tightly that Brittany could barely reach the slit. She ran her finger soothingly up and down the skin there, easing it open. She slid her tongue inside Santana's mouth, slow and wet, silently begging her to relax. She wanted to say, Open Up For Me.

She felt Santana begin to really kiss her back. Felt that hot, familiar tongue sliding against her own. Felt her thighs begin to unclench just the tiniest bit, giving Brittany room to slip just one finger in between her lips. She was dry; Brittany moved gently.

Soon she moved another finger down between Santana's legs, who had opened up just that little bit more. Brittany parted her with two fingers to keep her that way, and with the digit in between she brushed against Santana's clit.

Her hips jerked forward, bumping Brittany's. Her nails dug into the skin of Brittany's waist, her eyes closed so all she could see was blonde hair and blue eyes and the most perfect fucking smile she could ever dream of.

Her tiny whimper was swallowed by Brittany's mouth as she felt a finger dipping lower, seeking out her wetness. She felt a soft digit circling her opening slowly, lovingly, before gently stroking the center.

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief when she felt some wetness there. It wasn't much but it was something. Her tongue moved more furiously now, delving deeper and deeper into Santana's mouth.

She used the moisture on her fingertip to paint Santana, coating her. Now when she reached for her clit, her finger rolled around it, effortless. The moan that fell out of Santana's mouth spurred Puck into action.

He walked forward, pushing the two girls towards the bed. Santana lay on her back, pulling Brittany down on top of her. Brittany's hand resumed its rubbing, feeling Santana's clit hardening beneath her fingers. She worked harder and faster as she felt part of Puck's weight on top of her, his hands running up and down her back and over her ass. She could feel him now on the back of her thigh, harder than before.

It would be soon, she knew. Santana was flushed now, and Brittany wanted nothing more than to finish her like this. But she needed to get her ready. Her hand moved lower and she sank one finger slowly into Santana. The girl let out a puff of air at the feel of it. Brittany's practiced hand moved gracefully in and out, stretching her softly so that she could take more. Over and over, she slid herself in and pulled back out.

Brittany's fingers stuttered and her body froze when she felt calloused fingers touching her own center. Santana's eyes fluttered open at the loss of movement, meeting Brittany's panicked stare. She looked over the blonde's shoulder to see Puck, looking down in concentration, his bicep flexing in movement.

Her heart burst with jealousy, with rage. She wanted to kill him. She grabbed Brittany's face in both hands and kissed her softly, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered into her mouth, "I'm so sorry."

Brittany forced herself to return to the task at hand. It was hard to concentrate with four large fingers gripping her uncomfortably and rubbing in hard circles. What was it that made him so popular with the ladies? It felt nothing like the way Santana touched her, made her fall apart.

She slid two fingers inside of Santana now, slow and gentle. She could feel Santana's walls pulling on her, trying to trap her. God, she would stay there forever. Don't You See? I Want To Bury Myself In You. She pumped her fingers in and out, still as gently but faster now. Puck's touch was starting to feel desperate.

Both girls' eyes opened as they heard the condom wrapper being opened, searching for strength in each other. Puck climbed back on the bed and Santana clenched her eyes, steeling herself. When the intrusion didn't come, she opened her eyes. Puck was resting a hand on the small of Brittany's back, clearly gripping himself. He was rubbing himself against Brittany from behind.

Brittany's eyes were closed, her eyebrows furrowed in dread, just waiting for it to happen. It didn't usually happen like this. But she was going to do it if it meant sparing Santana from something that she didn't really want, either.

"Wait," Santana said, lifting herself up onto her elbows. Two sets of eyes looked at her. "Not like that," she said. And then, putting on her most seductive face, "_I_ want it."

Puck smirked, pulling back. Brittany looked at her pleadingly. I'll Do This. Let Me Do This For You.

"Lay down, Puckerman," Santana said, rolling out from underneath Brittany. Puck gladly obliged, laying across the bed on his back. Santana climbed on top of him, her legs straddling him. But she faced away. If they were going to do this, it was going to be reverse. It was going to be looking into Brittany's eyes. In her arms. She pulled Brittany up to straddle his legs as well, so that they were facing each other.

She reached for Brittany's hand, squeezing tightly. With her other hand, she reached down and found Puck's member easily. She was sitting up completely on her knees, her eyes locked with Brittany's. Slowly, she positioned the head at her entrance. When Brittany saw her start to sink down on it, she closed her lips around Santana's, kissing her with as much passion as she could.

She would carry her through this.

When Santana was sitting flush against Puck, she whimpered, her face marred into a grimace. She hated this. There was nothing about this she liked, nothing about Puck that felt good.

She took solace in Brittany's hands on her body. As she started to move herself up and down, Brittany stayed with her, her lips finding Santana's neck and sucking gently on her. Puck was in his own world, grunting to himself as Santana moved against him.

Brittany's lips found her ear, breathing hotly against her. "I love you," she said, so quietly Santana could barely hear. The first tear rolled down Santana's face. She needed this to be over.

"It's okay," Brittany said, wiping her tear, their foreheads pressed together now. "I love you."

"I love you," Santana mouthed back, stifling a sob. Her movements were slowing down now, almost stopping, and Brittany knew that if Puck had to start doing the work he would only being rifling in and out of her shamelessly.

She wrapped her arms around Santana's back and helped to guide her hips up and down, practically lifting her. "Keep your eyes on me," she whispered, her lips brushing against Santana's as she did so. Santana nodded slightly, fingers clinging to the back of Brittany's neck.

Brittany brought one hand to Santana's cheek, trailing downwards gently so that her fingertips brushed Santana's neck, sternum, stomach. She found a nipple and brushed her thumb across it, hardening it, holding the weight of the breast in her palm. She quickly took her thumb into her mouth, moistening it before returning it to Santana's nipple. She coated it in wetness, rubbing circles around the stiff peak, gripping it tenderly between her fingers and tugging just enough.

"I'm here," Brittany cooed to her, kissing her lips softly. "I'm right here and I love you," she said as Santana brought her own palm up to cover Brittany's, trapping it against her breast.

"It's just me and you," Brittany said, as Puck's panting grew louder. She freed her hand from under Santana's and trailed it down her stomach. Santana's clit was exposed from the position, and Brittany found it easily. She brushed two fingers down the length of it, still holding Santana up with her other arm.

Santana let out a sigh of relief at the familiar touch. What she wouldn't give to be away from this room; maybe back at the Pierce house, hiding beneath Brittany's Strawberry Shortcake sheets doing _this _and only this.

Brittany rubbed her so delicately, smoothing over the soft heat of Santana's core. She listened attentively as Santana's breath hitched at the feeling. She moved just a little bit faster, circling her just right.

"Baby," Brittany said, getting Santana to open her eyes which had just slid closed. "_I'm _touching you. Can you feel me?" she asked. "Tell me you can feel me."

"Yes," Santana whispered, tugging her bottom lip into her mouth. "I feel you."

"I'm touching you," Brittany reassured, pressing her lips against Santana's. "It's _me_ inside of you. Can you feel me?" she asked again. "Can you feel me inside of you?"

And their faces were so close, and all Santana could see was Brittany, and all she could hear was Brittany. And all she could feel was Brittany.

"It's me, it's me, it's me," Brittany repeated, kissing her softly. Santana's clit rolling beneath her fingertips. "I'm inside you. I'm making love to you. Please feel me," she begged.

"I do," Santana gasped, her hips moving faster now. "I do. I feel you."

Puck groaned loudly behind them, but Brittany was quick to grab the back of Santana's neck, keeping their faces pressed together.

"Stay with me," she said, pressing harder against Santana's clit. Her lips kissing every inch of Santana's face.

"I-I love you, Brittany," she said, her voice strained from exertion. Her body was falling towards the precipice, her every sense filled to the brim with Brittany. Brittany over her and inside her and _with_ her.

"Come for me," Brittany pleaded, touching her desperately now. Her fingers shook against Santana's flesh as she rubbed quick circles against her. "Only me," she begged. "Please, only me."

"Only you," Santana panted, her eyes burning with the intensity of truth in her statement. "Only you… Only y—".

Her mouth hung open, frozen, her body stiffening. Her orgasm startled both of them but Brittany was quick to recover, her touch softening but not stopping. She held Santana tightly to her, threading her fingers through dark locks and waiting for Santana to exhale the breath she was holding. She felt Santana's heart thudding through her chest, felt her fingers digging ruthlessly into the skin at the back of her neck.

Santana came down with a shudder, releasing her breath as the peak of her orgasm abated. She leaned into Brittany, breathing heavily into the side of her neck. She felt the movement resume inside of her, bringing her back to the reality of the situation. Brittany only held her tighter until, just a moment later, she felt Puck still inside of her. She felt sick at the thought of Puck coming. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as Brittany combed through her hair comfortingly.

Just moments after Puck had come, he was asleep and snoring drunkenly as Brittany and Santana quietly and quickly got dressed. Brittany led Santana down the steps and out of the house, holding her hand tightly.

When they got back to Brittany's, Santana sank down onto the bed, put her face into her hands, and cried. She cried so hard she felt herself choking, unable to catch her breath.

Brittany was on the floor at her feet in a second, prying her hands away from her face so that she could hold her own there instead. If Santana could breathe she'd say, I Don't Deserve You. She'd say, I Don't Ever Want To Do That Again. She'd say I Love You. She'd say I'm Sorry.

But Brittany wrapped her in her arms so that she didn't have to say anything. Instead she whispered "I love you" into Santana's ear, over and over, until she was calm enough to lay down beneath the Strawberry Shortcake sheets.

"I love you," again and again until she fell asleep.


End file.
